


Doves and Ravens Fly the Same

by todaytomorrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad Harry, Student Harry, Student Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todaytomorrow/pseuds/todaytomorrow
Summary: “The loneliness starts to creep up on him again. It seeps into his veins in a way he's all too familiar with, but it doesn't hurt any less. It never does."(Harry is broken and Louis has a bad habit of wanting to fix things. They meet on a Tuesday in the milk aisle.)





	Doves and Ravens Fly the Same

“No new messages.” 

Harry is having one of his bad days. He’s checking his phone obsessively, waiting for someone to call even though no one ever does, when he feels it. 

The loneliness starts to creep up on him again. It seeps into his veins in a way he's all too familiar with, but it doesn't hurt any less. It never does.

The ache in his chest grows unbearable and he scratches at his skin, wanting nothing more than to gouge out his heart and rid himself of the pain. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, but he does not remember starting to cry.

Harry doesn’t know when his clothes came off but suddenly they’re on the floor next to his bed and his nails are digging into his flesh, marring the skin with jagged lines of red. He's lying on silk sheets but all he can feel is the heavy thump of his heart and he screams.

He screams for his mother who he hasn't spoken to in months and for his friends who have all given up on him even though he’s the one who pushed them away. He screams for what his life has become since that day all those months ago when everything was taken from him. He screams and screams until his voice has gone raw and his body aches with exhaustion. And then he sleeps.

When Harry wakes up, his throat burns and his skin is laced with spots of dry blood. He stumbles out of bed, naked save for the blanket wrapped around his bony shoulders, and runs to the toilet to throw up. There are tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he heaves up the contents of his already-empty stomach, but he doesn’t let himself cry. Dragging himself up, he stumbles his way back to his bed and crashes into the pillows face-first. 

He checks his phone. 

“No new messages.” 

He throws up again. This time, he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started to write last year but had to abandon when I became too busy with school and college applications. I only have one final left before I’m done with the semester and finally have free time for the first time in over a year, so I should be able to post rather frequently.
> 
> I have never posted anything on here before so I'm a little nervous, but let me know what you think! This is just a preview but I’ve already started the first chapter and it should be up in the few days or so.
> 
> Also, the title comes from the song “Glory” by Dermot Kennedy. It’s really good so you should definitely check it out!


End file.
